


Count the Days

by borntomkehistory



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: :), M/M, Mpreg, Trans! Damian, We're in this together, more bat clan to come, super pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Damian and Jon are eager to start their family after receiving good news. Now all they have to do is prepare and wait, right?
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Count the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow LGBTA+babes!
> 
> This is my first Damijon fic, and I'm excited to post this one, and I'm also nervous since Mpreg is a controversial subject, but rest assure, this is not a fetish fic!
> 
> By writing this, I hope to share appropriate resources for any queer couples looking to start their own family :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  
  


15 weeks, three days 

“Whose idea was this?” Damian moodily dips his cracker into his container of peanut butter. 

Jon, on the other end of the couch—with Damian’s feet laying in his lap— is trying to use the next couple of hours to finish inputting data for his furry patients. “Since last week? Did you forget?” Jon asks cheekily, earning a much-deserved kick to his side. 

A Sunday afternoon at the Wayne-Kent residence meant nothing of sufficient importance, well, except for when Jon receives an emergency call from work. Usually, Damian and Jon spent their weekends being homebodies since they typically have a packed schedule of working and saving the world. 

Damian groans on his end of the couch, licking the remnants of peanut butter off his fingers after eating the last cracker in the pack. Lately, he feels ravenous; even after the morning of demanding, Jon finds him authentic Omurice. To which Jon had to fly halfway to Japan and back to appease his partner. 

Unfortunately, increased hunger was his body making up for what he couldn’t keep down in his first trimester. While Damian knew that gaining weight was a part of growing their child, it did not positively influence his dysphoric view of himself. 

“Besides, D, we have to tell them eventually.” Jon coos as he’s closing his laptop after finally finishing the little work he has. Now his attention is on rubbing Damian’s feet since they were bothering him lately. 

As for tonight, a week ago, they invited their families over to tell them the big news. It’s already hard gathering a family of heroes and vigilantes because one minute they’re here, and the next, someone is off on a mission in space or a different dimension. 

Damian is scowling, “I still see no need to tell them about our private life.” 

Jon is mildly annoyed from having this conversation more than once. “do you know how furious my mom will be when she discovers we left her out of the pregnancy of her first grandchild?” He’s shuddering at the thought, but then Jon thinks about the memories they could make if their families both knew. 

“Tt. I would rather not get gawked over or treated like fragile glass for the next five months.” 

“I know, but please?” Curse Jon for using those beautiful blue puppy eyes against him. Damian’s sour mood falters as he thinks about how important this is for Jon. 

Damian did not care much about his family, knowing as he does when Talia inevitably finds out. She was already unhappy that Jon is who he chose to spend the rest of his life with, with Talia only berating Damian and calling him soft. 

“Fine...” Jon nearly floats out of his seat. He leans in for a kiss, greeted by a finger to his lips, “More peanut butter first.” 

Jon takes the empty container, smiling fondly at the newest symptom in their pregnancy. 

Cravings. 

Now it’s starting to feel real for the both of them, besides the small swell forming where Damian’s abs were. 

“Of course, papa bear.” Jon teases while stealing a kiss. He’s holding his hands up in self-defense. 

The empty box of crackers bounces off his head. Damian’s now smiling smugly with his arms folded over his growing chest. 

“I hate you.” 

“Happy to hear it.” The super sing songs. 

...

Two hours before their guests arrive, the apartment fills with the aroma of various flavors that Jon can expertly name. 

Cooking was a simple pleasure for Jon because it reminds him of Smallville and his old childhood apartment back in Metropolis. It’s excellent that Alfred can give him cooking tips as well.

Jon is humming low to himself while layering tasty impossible meat on top of his neatly placed Lasagna. Krypto and Titus watched a centimeter away from the kitchen since they aren’t allowed in when either cook. A glare and mentioning thanksgiving 2018 indeed ring a bell for the two dogs. 

But Jon was no monster; of course, he would use whatever leftover pasta to make a dog-friendly lasagna for the both of them. 

With the Lasagna finally in the oven, Damian emerges from their bedroom after taking a mid-afternoon nap before any guests arrive. 

“Howdy, sleepyhead.” Jon briefly looks up from the vegetables he’s chopping up for a salad to greet the half-awake man. 

Damian is leaning against the counter with a nasty case of bed head. His favorite oversized sweatshirt is dawning the logo of Metropolis university. It was Jon’s, of course, but soon Damian began wearing it more. 

“Somethin’ smells good,” Damian says; he stretches wide enough for the hem of the sweater to ride up, revealing only a sliver of his growing abdomen. 

“Mmh. Ma’s lasagna recipe.”

Jon doesn’t address Damian stealing a cucumber slice; he just gives him a disapproving glance. 

“Still. Tired.” The shorter man moves to wrap his arms around the supers waist, his forehead now resting comfortably on the other’s back. 

There’s a moment of comfortable silence before Damian sighs, “Richard called. He wanted to know if he should stop by the bakery downtown.” 

Jon hums, “what did you say?” 

“Hell yes, of course. Richard will get those cookies you like.” 

“Score!” Jon fist pumps, the knife which he dropped clattering on the table, “Holy cheese, I haven’t had those in so long.” 

“Is holy cheese the first line you can think of?” 

“No cursing in front of the baby.” Jon turns around in Damian’s arms, poking a gentle finger at the firm bump, “gotta practice early.” 

Damian rolls his eyes, “you barely curse now, hayseed.” 

Jon winks, “Exactly!” Then places a kiss on his partner’s forehead. 

He returns to the cutting board to attend to the last two cherry tomatoes.

“Tonight’s menu consists of vegan lasagna, mixed salad, and homemade breadsticks.” 

Damian has already opened the oven, inspecting the food cooking underneath a 375° temperature. Despite eating before his nap, the discussion of food is making him and their spawn hungry. 

“Do we still have leftover curry?” Damian has long closed the oven and now has his sight set on a specific bowl of curry prepared merely a couple of nights ago. 

“I might have brought the rest to work, and then I shared some with Kathy.” 

“Tt. I didn’t know Kathy was carrying your baby.” Damian grumbles in the fridge, knowing that nothing can escape Jon’s super hearing. The fridge closes, with a slightly irritated Damian taking it out on the water bottle he’s drawn from the bottom drawer. 

Jon fights to urge to roll his eyes since he knows Damian has never been too fond of Kathy, but their childhood friends. Nothing else. 

“I’ll make you some more, D. Besides, we’re about to have dinner in a half-hour with our families, so let’s get dressed.” 

It’s a weak tangent so that they can get off the subject and focus on the announcement they’re going to make. And since Jon made dinner, all they had to do was shower and get dressed. 

“How about a shower?” 

Damian huffs, knowing he lost this round to his kryptonite, a dual shower. Hmm, a warm shower with Jon didn’t sound too bad. Not to mention while in there, Damian can remind the Krypton of what he has. 

“What are you waiting for? Start the water.” 

Jon smirks, “You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

...

Damian hopes that his father can forgive him for his casual attire. It’s not Damian’s fault the bat clan has the overarching need to dress like they’re going to a gala for any minor event.

Scratch that. Damian does not give a shit about what his father has to say. Even though he still fits into his pre-pregnancy clothes with minimum discomfort, it doesn’t mean he wants to wear them. And that’s a lot coming from the man who takes pride in his appearance. 

He’s almost envious that Jon can get away with wearing anything. 

“How obvious do I look?” Damian is asking from the mirror where he’s been fussing over his outfit for nearly twenty minutes. 

“Obviously good or obviously pregnant?” Green eyes squint. Jon finishes buttoning his shirt before looking over, “you look great, D. You’re glowing.” 

“But how do I look?” It feels like a test, and Jon does not want to deal with a moody Damian all night. If he says that maybe he should borrow one of his sweaters if he’s worried because his bump was beginning to push against the expensive fabric. It wasn’t a bad thing. It just meant that he and the baby were growing nicely. 

“Uh...” Jon is rolling his wrist as if the answer which will piss off the pregnant man the least can appear out of thin air.

“I’m changing.” Damian cuts, already taking the sweater off and disappearing into their closet.

Ah, shit. Now Jon’s done it. 

“Dami, you look amazing in anything. Our folks will be here any second, so please?” There’s a glimmer of desperation and impatience, along with a, please don’t be grumpy all night in Jon’s eyes. He squeezes Damian’s wrist reassuringly. 

“But if you ask me, you look fucking amazing in that green silk shirt with the gold decals.” 

“So much for not cursing in front of a baby.” There’s a smirk dancing on Damian’s lips. 

Jon mid response, mouth open and everything, when the doorbell rang, “That’s them. Don’t take all night, please.” 

Damian flips him off after pulling the shirt mentioned off its hanger. 

The young super drifts towards the front of the house while the two curious canines watch their owner float only inches above them. According to Damian, Jon tends to lift off the ground when anxious, which only explains why he’s doing it now. 

Because just on the other side of the door, their families were here, and after tonight’s dinner undoubtedly goes off without a hitch, their surprise will be out there. 

Jon takes a second to himself by going through the various breathing exercises he knew. His hand is on the knob. It stills on the surface before he eventually turns his wrist. 

“Mom, Dad.” He greets them both with a hug. 

“What chopped liver we are, huh?” Dick is there to joke with the bat clan members able to attend. He’s standing with a pale pink desert box in his hand, as promised. 

Jon greets all of them with various gestures fitting each character. Though, the hug from Bruce surprises him. 

“Something smells good, Jonno.” Kon compliments with his nose sniffing the air.

Tim agrees, “So are you the only Kent without a culinary bone in his body?” The teasing comment is for Kon. 

“Then, by default, you two are meant to be since you can’t make a bowl of cereal without burning it.” Ah, the host of honor finally emerges wearing the suggested green shirt with a blazer hanging off his shoulders. 

Jon gives a complicit smile once breaking away from his guests, who begin to bicker over Damian’s comment towards Tim. 

“Looking good.” He whispers low enough for Damian to hear. He wasn’t wrong when he said the man was glowing. 

“Alright, Alright. Can we eat before the couples start making out?” Jason buts in with his arms up behind his head. 

“And I would just like to add that _I’m_ the best cook in this hell family.” 

...

Jon and Damian are happy to have everyone over— or at least Jon is. Damian didn’t care much for meaningless small talk, which is why he was quiet unless someone pulled him into the conversation.

Can it be nerves finally catching up to him? Damian nods to give the illusion that he’s listening in on the current conversation that Jon is carrying. Hell, right now, he’s finding more interest in his empty plate.

“Want more?” It’s a question Jon asks after already splitting a portion in half to give to his partner. They try not to draw too much attention to themselves, yet, Damian is secretly grateful. 

Tim has watched Damian since they all sat because he noticed that something was up with the batbrat. His mannerisms were off, and he’s allowing Jon to be the dotting partner he never is when in others’ vicinity. 

He just has to know what’s up. 

“Geez, Demon, eating for two?” Tim says as a way to get under his skin. Also, he observed the younger man take bigger than usual portion sizes. 

No one else appears to acknowledge the comment, despite the chatter around the table lowering. 

Jon could facepalm right there. 

Instead of a mean-spirited rebuttal, Damian stabs his fork in the pasta dish, then raises said fork to his mouth. “I am. What’s your excuse?” 

Jason sputters. The wine he is drinking finds its way on Dicks nice shirt. 

There’s a breathy “holy shit” from Kon. 

A teary-eyed Dick next to a stunned Bruce— Damian’s never seen his father look so shocked before. 

As for Clark and Lois being reporters, even they couldn’t use their context clues, yet a hesitant smile kept playing on Clark’s mouth. 

Tim’s mouth, agape, eyes boggling, has Jason’s laughter in place of a response. 

“Surprise...?” Jon awkwardly chuckles to bring the pieces of the room back together. Soon it erupts in mixed congratulations and “I’m gonna be an uncle!”. 

It’s not precisely how Jon envisioned mentioning such a significant development in their relationship, and he finishes off his wine despite the alcohol not affecting him. But, Damian seems happy, even if it has to come at the cost of completely breaking his family. 

Somehow, this feels more authentic. 

Kon is the first to voice his excitement with his hands slamming on top of the table, “When did you find out?!” 

Jon and Damian exchange a glance while telepathically going over the timeline, “7 weeks?” They are unsure since it still feels like a dream. 

“That would mean, uh...” Kon lifts his fingers. 

“That you’re 15 weeks.” Bruce finally cuts in, voice low and curt. This whole time his expression has been hard to read. 

Hell, even Jon was unsure of his alignment. 

All eyes follow Bruce as he gets up and stands behind the two boys— Even after marrying his heir, Jon still reverts to a child in the oldest Wayne’s presence. 

Firm hands are touching their shoulders, “I am proud of you two.” He squeezes. 

“The old man is always trying to act all mysterious.” Dick kicks Jason as a way of saying, shut the hell up. 

Once the ice has broken, Clark and Lois offer their congratulations. 

“Congratulations, boys.” 

“Now you’ll understand what it’s like to raise two supers.” Lois laughs, Clark does too before he realizes what she’s insinuating, earning a kiss on the cheek from his wife. 

“Dami...?” 

Dammit. Everyone had to go and be all sappy and emotional. Bastards. 

Damian tries to wipe at his eyes discreetly. It’s not like he thought his family wouldn’t be happy, he’s just hormonal, and it’s going against his emotionally reserved personality. 

“If any of you mention this moment outside this apartment, I’ll eliminate you all.” Unfortunately, Damian’s threat falls on death ears when the dam finally breaks, and fat tears morph into happy choked sobs. 

Jon is there to comfort his partner, reassuring him that it’s okay to cry because it’s the baby’s fault. Even he, the self-proclaimed crybaby, is having a hard time holding back tears. 

As everyone looks on with fond smiles, Dick leans over to Tim. 

“How fucked will I be for recording the whole thing?” 

Tim snorts. It’s his funeral, not his. 

“Soo fucked.” 

...

Lois and Jon are cleaning evidence of dinner so they can use the private time to talk. 

Ecstatic is not a word powerful enough to express how she feels, but it’ll suffice. 

As the night grows darker, the dinner is coming to an end since the vigilantes are needed to keep Gotham’s streets safe for an additional night. Everyone is feeling good with the buzz of wine and great news.

Damian is starting to feel tired since growing a literal child is an all-day job that tends to wipe him out. Yet, he’s conversing with his brothers, father, and, surprisingly, Clark. 

His head is resting in the palm of his hand, the other hand holding onto a cookie from that downtown bakery they love. After some time, his replies are reduced to indifferent hums as he is fantasizing about curling up next to Jon. 

Social gatherings always exhausted him. 

“Damian, I don’t want you to hesitate to call any of us, understand?” 

“Yes, Father. But I would rather not be treated any differently. Jon is all I need.” Bruce only nods. 

“Same for us,” pipes in Clark, “The Kent residence is always available. Especially if the city gets too overwhelming.” 

“Thanks, Dad. Though it’s gonna take a lot to get this one to go out in the country.” 

“And _this_ _one_ has no desire to smell cow manure all day, thank you.” 

Jon looks at his father, shoulders shrugging with a sheepish grin. It was worth a try, but he’ll get Damian to Smallville before the arrival of the baby. 

The next half hour consists of farewells and compliments about dinner. Jon walks everyone to the door and tells his parents he’ll call them tomorrow. 

When it’s finally just the two of them, Damian releases a drawn-out groan, beckoning for Jon to come over. 

“Well, that went well.” The country boy muses. It went more than okay. Now that their family knows, they can finally focus on their own.

“Yes, now I and your seed are tired and achy.” It almost comes out as whiny. Jon pulls him close anyway. 

“I’ll give you a massage once I finish putting everything away?” Damian is nodding in the croak of his neck. 

“Please. And then don’t wake me until noon.”

“Of course. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Habibi.”

...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya all for reading! Likes and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And please tell me, How are y'all coping with the pandemic?


End file.
